


七子之歌

by owakoblack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owakoblack/pseuds/owakoblack
Summary: 葡澳。历史向，采用人名。葡/萄/牙=佩德鲁， 澳/门=濠镜，巴/西=米格尔时间跨越比较大，叙事有点意识流，阅读时候请慢慢斟酌。添加了作者自己画的插图。
Relationships: Macau/Portugal (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	七子之歌

七子之歌

你可知“妈港”不是我的真名姓？  
我离开你的襁褓太久了，母亲！  
但是他们掳去的是我的肉体，  
你依然保管我内心的灵魂。  
那三百年来梦寐不忘的生母啊！  
请叫儿的乳名，  
叫我一声“澳门”！  
母亲！我要回来，母亲！  
——闻一多，一九二五年于美国

“我系澳门。阿耀老师，我想返屋企啊。”

粤家人生为大海之子，喜好乘船出海，探寻新奇的事物。濠镜也是这样的一个人，他总幻想着有一天能够离家出走，去见识更宽广的世界。他的女神是碧霞元君，保佑他的船只在南海平安航行，当他在黑夜里迷失了方向，女神就会提着灯笼站在家门口等他。  
那天，女神的庙宇前来了奇怪的船队，白色的船帆上是红色的空心十字。从船里走出来的人们衣着怪异，短裙或短裤加上各种颜色的连裤袜，外表也很怪异，不但毛发浓密，体毛也很长。其中一个长得相对清秀的年轻男子朝濠镜走来，问道：  
“Olá. O que é este lugar?”他深棕色的卷发用红色的蝴蝶结在脑后扎成一个辫子，翠绿色的大眼睛下面有一颗泪痣。  
濠镜听过许多东南亚的外语，却从来没听过这样的语言，一时变得迷茫。  
“Ali, ali!” 男子指着不远处的庙宇，手舞足蹈地试图用肢体语言让濠镜明白他的问题。  
“妈阁，哩个系妈阁。”濠镜很自豪地告诉这个外来人，他最喜欢的女神的庙宇。  
“Macau?” 男子的口音如他外表一样看起来很温柔，词尾还自带了个“呜”。  
濠镜点点头。  
“Muito prazer, Macau! Eu sou Portugal!”男子很热情地握住濠镜的手，脸上露出灿烂的笑容。”Sou Portugal. Tu es Macau!” 男子指了指自己，又指了指濠镜。  
濠镜终于明白这个男人的名字是“葡萄”什么的，但是自己的名字好像被误会成妈阁了。后来濠镜试着更正这位有点呆的葡萄人，但是Macau的叫法已经在外国人之中流传开来了。

其实濠镜也不是那么介意自己的名字被叫错，如大部分的中国人一样，濠镜很热情好客，面对第一次从那么远的欧洲来的异邦人，他会尽最大的努力去包容他们的错误，何况，那个最先与他搭上话、名叫“佩德鲁”的男子很快吸引了他。在那么多长相粗矿的葡萄牙人当中，只有佩德鲁长得特别干净又好看，最吸引濠镜的是那双翠绿色的眼睛，在阳光中会变得透亮透亮的，比最纯的玉石还要美丽。  
与佩德鲁交往一段时间之后，濠镜发现他身体的其余部位也很漂亮。那天在自己的卧室里，濠镜给佩德鲁穿上汉服。他将这个葡萄牙人的黑卷发拉直，变得像丝绸般顺滑发亮，然后给他的马尾辫插上金色的发簪。尽管佩德鲁的西洋五官很立体，右眼下的泪痣给他增添了几分古典美人的感觉。当濠镜给他整理衣襟和腰带，他触摸到了柔软衣物之下厚实的胸膛与壮实的肌肉——他还未曾见过可以锻炼得如此健美的身材，这让他感到很新奇，一种崇拜之感油然而生。瞬间，他脸红了，开始刻意躲避那双碧绿眼睛不时向自己投来的炽热目光。也不知道是不是这个中国人的含蓄引起了佩德鲁的好奇心，让他忍不住想揭开神秘的面纱，就这样，他紧紧地搂住了濠镜。

“葡生？”矜持的他没有反抗，也没有迎合，他只想做被动的一方。  
“濠镜……”佩德鲁托起他的下巴，深深地吻了下去。  
濠镜还是第一次与人接吻，陌生让他感到害怕，但是为了保持优雅，在佩德鲁的怀里甚至没有颤抖一下。待佩德鲁松开这个吻，濠镜看到他迅速脱下好不容易穿好的汉服，瞬间帅气的雄壮身体展现在眼前，这让他的脸变得更通红。  
“你害羞了，濠镜。”佩德鲁温柔地笑着，伸手握住那对细嫩的手腕，顺势将濠镜压倒在床上。  
如果只是被动，他很乐意被这个帅气的外人推倒，他喜欢被人宠溺的感觉。就这样，他将初夜献给了佩德鲁，对方很温柔地对待他，在他耳边诉说许许多多的甜言蜜语，在最关键的时刻告诉他钟意他。  
矜持的濠镜敞开了心扉，爱上了这个来历不明的外人，直到有一天，他得知佩德鲁已经在遥远的异国他乡与一个名叫米格尔的男生结婚了。  
“点解你要呃我？点解你唔早的话我知啊？”他狠狠地扇了佩德鲁一巴掌。  
“我不是有意想欺骗你，在亚洲，你确实是我最爱的人呀。”佩德鲁捂着火辣辣的脸，依然温柔地笑着。

就像夫妻吵架之后妻子想回娘家，濠镜也想回到耀的身边，只有耀最理解他，最支持他。  
“濠镜，你要去哪里？”佩德鲁拉住他问。  
“我要返阿耀哩道。”  
“呵呵，你回不去了。你不知道吗，你家人将你卖给我了——五百两银子。”  
五百两银子——这点小钱，耀根本不缺，不如说，这点小事情，在耀的眼里就像一粒沙子般渺小，因为耀是那么的伟大，伟大得遥不可及。他不想因为这点事情去惊动耀，为了庞大的家族，耀每天都需要处理许多事情。濠镜在家族里一直是成熟的孝子，如果他真的敬爱一个人，就不应该去麻烦那个人。于是他放弃了向耀上诉的念头，听从命运的安排。

  
三百年以来，濠镜觉得自己如无根的浮萍般随波逐流，但是似乎这样也没什么不好。经常有许多来自世界各地的人到他家，他甚至跟着佩德鲁去过几次欧洲，这让他实现了见识新世界的梦想。但是无论多么有趣的新生活，都不是他应该有的原本生活，他活得不像原本的自己。也许这样也没有什么不妥，他是浮萍，却能够漂到很远很远的地方。  
——问题是，他真的爱这个男人吗？他真的过得幸福吗？进入十九世纪，巴西独立了，佩德鲁和米格尔离了婚，濠镜本该庆幸自己终于成为佩德鲁的唯一，然而当佩德鲁将注意力都转移到他身上后，他被束缚得越来越紧，失去了自由。倘若一切只如初见，他和佩德鲁确实是一见钟情，但是他越了解佩德鲁，就越觉得这个人渺小。起初他以为这个称霸了半个世界的帝国是多么强大，在他的洋枪洋炮之后，一定有着深厚的文明与无尽的财富，但是当他第一次跟着佩德鲁来到葡萄牙，发现这只是个比广东省还小的欧陆尽头小国，而且四百年前才成为王国的时候，他变得彻彻底底地失望。只有伟大的人才懂得包容体贴他人，显然佩德鲁并不懂得包容体贴，他的嫉妒心和独占欲将濠镜压的喘不过气。有时候，他被弄得遍体鳞伤，只能去妈祖阁找他的女神。  
“濠镜，你要记住，你不是浮萍，而是一朵莲花。”女神高举着灯笼，给他照亮夜晚的黑暗。  
如果他是一朵莲花，无论流水如何冲刷，他的根一定一直都扎在故乡的泥土里——在中华大地里。  
“阿耀老师，我想返屋企。”在梦里，他常常对耀说。

  
他终于等到了那一天。尽管西方人都相信圣经里的那套末日审判的说法，一九九九年却绝非濠镜的末日。那是谁的末日呢？当佩德鲁一个人蹲在角落里，默默地哭泣的时候，濠镜知道这天是他与佩德鲁之间缘分的末日。  
“阿耀，我返黎啦。”  
“澳门，欢迎回家。”

最近，濠镜以游客的身份去了一趟佩德鲁的家。佩德鲁很热情地带他逛里斯本，给他看塔古斯河入海口处的地理大发现纪念碑，与他在新开的赌场小玩一把，在海洋馆看可爱的水獭，然后开车载着他用十多分钟穿越达伽马大桥。  
“怎么样，里斯本是不是很有趣呀？”佩德鲁一如既往地露出好看的笑容。  
“是不错。”濠镜轻声笑了。其实他内心悄悄地在想，比起湖北的长江、湖南的橘子洲头、澳门的赌场、上海的水族馆、江苏的丹昆特大桥，刚才看到的那些根本不算什么。  
“呐，濠镜，如果那时候你可以选择的话，你会选择继续留在我身边吗？”佩德鲁有点不好意思地挠挠头。  
“那还用说吗。当然是回到我最爱的人身边啊。”  
“我果然是被你甩了呢。”

——但是他们掳去的是我的肉体，  
你依然保管我内心的灵魂。


End file.
